The Sword of Lamice
by MiKe2vIcIoUs
Summary: One corrupted soul has stolen the most powerful weapon known to man. Who will step up to stop him? Story influenced by FFXII, but not directly related.


Chapter One- The Fall of Determina

Screams can be heard everywhere. Bodies are lying all over the place. Some are sitting. Some are twisted in ways to show they must have fallen, so they probably used to have been standing. A lot of dead men and women are curled up in corners, on top of other dead bodies. They weren't able to escape. They all seem to have to been caught off guard. And they all just have this look of despair.

It is complete and total chaos. Demonic entities are attacking and killing a lot of Knights with ease. I will not fall. I am a Knight of Determina, and I will defend my King. The attack had started only hours ago. Demons had suddenly overrun the Castle, and I was in the center of it all.

Seeing many of my comrades defeated, I felt like I should run somewhere. Judging by the direction these monsters had been traveling, I figure they are trying to get to the Sword. I decided that I must get to the chamber of the Sword and prevent the demons from reaching the sacred weapon. I've been running for hours, and I can see that I'm almost there. I wasn't able to run as fast as I wanted to, so I took a lot of time to get here. I'm bleeding bad. My left arm is bleeding because some idiot had a demon overtake him, and he struck me with his sword. And before I could retaliate, he just slumped over and fell to the floor. I think he died.

And here I am. I had just finished off a demon and just as soon I thought I had cleared the hallway to the Sword, I turn and see that there are three more staring at me straight in my face.

They are foul looking creatures. The demons look like shadows. Thats all I can say to describe them. Like moving shadows. But they look like shadows of something much larger. Something with teeth. And large arms. If they had form, they would probably stand at least six feet tall. The Knighthood of Determina have deemed their names to be Shadows. Original.

They have red eyes on their very large head. On a humongously big head. They look like panthers with Down-syndrome. Their "faces" are vastly distorted, so what looks like eyes is usually on places of their face where eyes shouldn't be. But their eyes are key to dodging their attacks. Once you learn that they become very slow. Wait for their red eyes to shake real fast. That lets me know that it's about to attack.

Suddenly, one moves so fast I barely saw it. Moving on four feet, Shadow A strikes, but I was able to move out of the way. Well to the best I could, I couldn't completely dodge the attack. The shadow caught me in my right arm. He just passed through it, but my arm feels like its been completely crushed. And as soon as the pain comes, it just as fast completely disappears and I lose all feeling in it. I try to lift it, but I get a headache for trying. I've read that their touch is enough to stun an average, untrained human being's entire body. I'm too strong mentally for that. But I still lost my right arm.

I center most of the energy I have left, and put it in my left hand. All I have to do is point it at them. Controlling Space isn't a hard thing to do. I've been trained to do it for three years, so I'm used to the feeling loss around my hand when I use Space Magic. But I still have to be careful.

One mistake and I can tear open myself a new asshole. In my chest.

And with a push of the Space around me, the three demons disappear into nothingness. I look at both of my hands. From my right elbow down I have pretty much lost all feeling. My left arm is in pain, but I think it'll be O.K. I look around, and I don't see any shadows left in the hallway. Weaponless, I'm going to have to use magic.

I am unarmed because I can't use my sword. These beings aren't physical. My sword did not affect them at all. Its like they move _around _it. So I gave it to some boy I saw running through this hallway, being chased by that demon I killed before I was ambushed. That might have been a mistake. But since there are so many fallen Knights around here, it's not like I can't get another one...

Before I could catch my breath, a Heavy Knight comes running to me. From the looks of his armor, he's in my regiment. Saban, a Rank C. Knight I had trained a few weeks back. Poor kid. He's only sixteen years old, and already he's caught in the midst of the hugest battle Determina has had to endure in ten years.

"Zephir! Sir! We've lost the battles in the dormitories! There were many people stuck inside! What should we do?"

I look at him and I can see that he can barely hold his Knight Sword any longer. I wonder how long he's been fighting? I've been thinking about how I can get out of this mess. From the looks of it, we can't win this battle. There are a thousands of demons attacking the castle. Already, hundreds of weak knights are dead. But- wait, what did I say? Weak knights? No never mind that, I must be getting tired. Anyway, I can't see any other way but to...

"I'm going to go get the Sword." I said simply. No wait, I meant to say I'm going to protect the Sword I think. My right arm tingles, I look down at it, and it appears I can use it again. I try to shake the tingly feeling away. I look back up and Saban has a look on his face that says he doesn't agree with me...

"No way! You can't! How can that... thing help us?" He yells. But he has to know that it's the only way. In case he doesn't know, I think I'll tell him.

"I have to. We're are being slaughtered in here. Reinforcements won't be coming any time soon. I can't think of any other way to bide time then to use it." I yell back. My arm tingles again. For some reason, I couldn't help but to yell. Regardless, he doesn't seem to be paying attention to me. He probably believes those fairy tales that the knights have been telling him. I decided yelling at him some more might help make him understand.

"We have to protect the Royal Family! And the only way we can protect them is if I can get stronger. I need more power. Do you have any ideas?" I yell. But he's right in front of me, I don't see why I'm yelling. My right arm begins to tingle again. He stares at me blankly.

"I thought so. Do not question me. Follow me, I'll be needing some help." I say, with a little more calmness in my voice. I'm feeling kind of strange, and the tingling in my right arm is getting a little stronger. I shake off the feeling and turn around to start walking down the hallway toward the Hall of Lamice. The sword should still be held in there, and no one shouldn't be still guarding it. There is too much going on for someone to be guarding a sword that no one is allowed to touch. I turn around to see if the kid is behind me, but he's still standing in the same spot, still staring. What is he thinking about?

"Let's go! I must get to the sword!" I yell, and he jumps a little. "If there is anyone in my way, then you must cut that man- I mean demon- down!" That was a weird slip up. The tingling in my arm has grown stronger.

He grabs his sword. I guess he heard me. But then he does something that I didn't expect from this little kid. He raises it up to his shoulder and looks up at me. He looks like he's really angry about something.

"I can't let you go! You can't! Those things are on you!" He yells. What is he talking about? What things? I look at him, and his face is starting to get a little red.

"What are you talking about? You're not going to let me go? Are you going to stop me?" I ask. I felt really angry when I said that. I meant to ask him what things are on me but it seems like he's threatening me. things on me can wait. I will not be threatened by some kid that just hit puberty.

"What are you going to do?" I say, knowing full well what he's going to _try_ to do.

"You can't! You'll kill us all!" he yells with a lot of righteousness in his voice. I couldn't help but laugh. He sounds like a knight. Like a Knight influenced by that silly story.

"You think that Knight Story is for real?" I laugh.

_**The story is about a man named Tarem. Apparently, this man was an evil and powerful King, filled with hate, and was an incredibly powerful wizard. The legend goes that he killed people for fun, just to keep the people in his Kingdom in constant fear of him. It's said that he had enough innocent women and children executed to fill an entire lake with their bodies. His soul was then supposedly filled with so much Malice, so much hate, that it was enough to power an entire country for years.**_

_**Tarem, thirsting for more power, sought out and proposed to get help from a Demon. Turns out he was able to find the very powerful and cunning Great Demon named Vazerth. Tarem wanted the Great Demon to create him a sword of pure Malice, of pure darkness, and in return, the demon wanted Tarem to destroy his very own kingdom. The Great Demon's plan was for Malice to overtake the world after the destruction of Tarem's kingdom. Then, seeking for souls to power the sword, he told Tarem to kill one thousand men in one hour with this blade. Tarem, had then agreed with no hesitation. The Demon laughed, and then took Tarem's soul, and created the sword with it. The sword created was The Sword of Lamice. A weapon created by darkness to kill. A sword created by Malice. Created by the very power that created The Great Demon, and all the demons that follow him. But what didn't go according to Vazerth's plan, was that Tarem, completely angered that the Great Demon outright took his physical body and created the Sword with his soul, the Wizard possessed the demon through the sword, and then proceeded to kill one thousand men within the hour, with time to spare. He then went on and devastated his entire kingdom.**_

_**Tarem's power was great. Tarem was more than strong enough to destroy the entire world. But the world was to saved be a very noble warrior that possessed some kind of holy power. After a battle that lasted weeks, and countless lives, the Holy Warrior was able to seal Tarem and the Great Demon with an extremely powerful Space Magic based spell**. **The Holy Warrior sent them to Hel, to be obliterated.**_

That story had always made no sense to me. But I believe that the Sword of Lamice is probably still quite strong. The kid must think that I'm going to use the sword to kill people. I'm strong enough to control myself that I will not be corrupted by a mere sword. That probably won't happen...

"Come on kid! We're leaving!" I yell at him. But he seems determined about something.

"No! Zephir! You're not going anywhere! I'm stopping you here and now!" He yells.

He is crazy! I hope he doesn't think he could kill me. I am his teacher! I gave him all of his skills. But I must stop him. I will end this puny kid's life. In order to defend the King from these demons, I will kill this teenager. I must gain enough power to protect the King. I will protect the Queen. And I will protect the beautiful Princess...

"Do not even try it! I will kill you!" I threaten. I will give him one last chance. But he seems determined. What a fool.

Saban swings his Knight Sword to his side and the boy charges at me. I laugh. I read what his first attack is going to be. He's trying a powerful downward swing. Then, predictably, jumps into the air. He is moving way to slow. He comes down, I easily sidestep the attack.

Missing, he crushes the ground beneath his sword. Lifting his weapon, he turns to attack again. I back up and dodge the thrust of his weapon, and decide to screw with his head.

"You are too slow!" I yell, and laugh to myself. "You are no where near experienced enough to even know what I'm doing!" That wasn't good enough. He still looks determined. I will crush his mind, before I crush his body.

"How can a little boy like you defeat me when you just stopped wearing diapers?" I yell, with a snicker not trailing far behind. That did it. He looks real angry. I laugh some more. He takes a deep breath and prepares to do something. He finally swings his sword in a somewhat threatening manner, but it's still not fast enough to strike me. After dodging the flurry, I jumped back ten feet and I decided to end this futile attempt at my life.

"This is it boy, You had best return home to momma!" I yell. And then I laugh. That seemed so funny for some reason.

Well, that was his last chance. Because I had distanced myself from him, he charges again. Well ahead of time, I see that he's going to attempt a horizontal slice. before the blade reaches me, I duck under the weapon and charge the Space around my left hand. The area around my left hand warps and twists and the power I gather is strong enough to dissipate a black hole. That is way more than enough to defeat him. But I will destroy anyone that stands in my way from protecting the King. I will crush the poor boy...

I hold my hand to his body and wait for him to realize what I have done.

I want to see his face before I obliterate him.

I want to have one more look at the boy before his body is scattered across the kingdom.

I wait. Seconds later, he looks down and realizes that he is done.

I wonder what he's thinking.

I hope he has regretted taking me on.

I love how this boy has shown this side of me.

He looks at me.

I can easily see that frightened look on his face.

I thrust my hand through the stupid child, and feel my hand go through his entire torso.

I tore open a new asshole for him. In his chest.

* * *

Author's Note: How's it going? Well, this my first story. It pretty much came to me in a dream so I decided to make something. I've spent the whole morning perfecting it, and I wanna know if you guys like it. I didn't know where to put it so I put it in here. Lemme know if you like! If you didn't like lemme know why! Please Review!!

Mikey J.


End file.
